


Love, And Just A Little Sibling Rivalry

by ghostchibi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings Commander Andrea Shepard and Commander Jonathan Shepard are CO and XO, respectively, of the SSV Normandy SR-2. Their romantic relationship situation is… interesting, at the least. New to the situation and ever the curious one, James asks them about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, And Just A Little Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where both male and female Shepard exist as siblings, both Kaidan and Ashley made it out of Virmire alive, and the four have a romantic relationship best described as “a long story.” Also has James calling femShep “Loca” because I cannot stand the fact that she’s “Lola” in-game.

"Loco! Loca!"

Two heads snap up instantaneously upon hearing their nicknames. Kaidan looks up too, and Ashley just smirks.

"Oh, hey. Major, Lieutenant Commander, didn’t think I’d see you two as well," James says as he strides over to the table in the middle of the mess hall.

"Really? Because I thought it was pretty much common knowledge on the ship that the four of us are joined at the hip," the redhead sitting next to Kaidan says.

"It’s rather difficult to move with three other people stuck to your body," the raven-haired man sitting across from her adds. "Gets in the way of sniping, too."

Staff Commanders Andrea and Jonathan Shepard have been one surprise after another to James for as long as he’s known them. The two siblings, Andrea the CO and Jonathan the XO of the Normandy, are absolutely inseparable, deeply loyal to each other, and as commanding officers have the hardest time in the galaxy ever agreeing on decisions. One would think that the two could never get anything done with the amount of arguing they do when it comes to diffusing situations or talking to politicians, and yet somehow they move along with an efficiency James has yet to see in any other pair of people. He looks up to both of them, and there’s nobody else in the galaxy he respects more than these two.

However, he’s got a pressing question to ask, and it’s not exactly a normal one.

"I’m still new to the ship, haven’t got the same knowledge on you guys like Garrus or Liara or Tali," James chuckles, pulling out a seat for himself.

"You’ve been here long enough, James," Ashley responds. "You don’t get an excuse."

"Well, I don’t know everything you guys get up to… but I have an idea."

James winks at them, and immediately Kaidan and Jonathan go red in the face while Ashley and Andrea just laugh. He can’t help but grin a little himself at two Alliance officers blushing.

"Nah, but uh… I had a question," he begins, rubbing the scar on his cheek with his knuckles. "And I don’t need an answer, if it’s not something you want me to know, but… how is… y’know, about you guys? The four of you?"

The four in question exchange looks, and James catches the pattern as it always is. The Shepard siblings look to each other while Kaidan and Ashley exchange a glance, then Jonathan and Kaidan with Andrea and Ashley, then finally Andrea and Kaidan with Jonathan and Ashley. It only takes a moment, but James has seen the four of them do it so many times before. It’s an instantaneous silent exchange of thoughts that somehow these four can make. The connection between them is so strong, and the lieutenant can’t help but feel a little bit awestruck by it.

"It’s not too terribly complicated," Andrea starts.

"Ash and I are good friends, that’s all," Kaidan explains.

"Andi and I are both with Kaidan and Ash," Jonathan adds.

"And obviously these two are just siblings," Ashley finishes.

"So… Loco, Loca, both of you are with the both of them, they’re just friends," James reiterates, trying to map it out in his head. "Okay. Huh."

"Me and Kaidan, me and Ash, Jon and Kaidan, Jon and Ash," Andrea tells him helpfully.

There’s a bit of a silence while James absorbs the information. Jonathan unhelpfully breaks it by suddenly blowing his bangs out of his face, which startles James.

"Sorry," he suddenly says. "I’m not gonna go around spreading it, just-"

"Curious?" Kaidan asks.

"Yeah. Do you ever get jealous?"

That raises everyone’s eyebrows.

"Aw shit, I’m sorry-"

"It’s a legitimate question," Andrea interrupts. "But the answer is no. I don’t."

"I was, just once," Jonathan admits. "Right after we sort of… settled into things. I saw Andi give Ash and Kaidan a kiss and I spent the rest of the day with a sort of jumble-y unhappy feeling in my chest, until they came by and snuck a kiss from me."

James wonders if this is news to Andrea, but the commander listens to her brother with no look of shock or worry on her face. Instead, she reaches over to flick his nose.

"Still think you’re a dummy," she chides. Jonathan bats her hand away with a frown.

"Hey, don’t flick my boyfriend’s nose," Kaidan says, pulling Jonathan a little bit closer with an arm around the other’s waist.

"Don’t tell my girlfriend what to do," Ashley retorts, although she’s got a playful grin on her face.

"I think I’m just gonna start calling you guys Loco and Loca too," James laughs. He feels like he’s intruding on them, but they haven’t taken issue with any of his questions despite the fact that he’s asking several officers, all of whom outrank him, some rather personal questions.

"Just call us all the same name, might as well confuse everyone as thoroughly as possible," Jonathan adds with a giggle.

"Nah, that’s your job. But man… you guys are really something. It’s… kind of inspiring, in a way. I don’t know how you guys do it."

Andrea shakes her head and rests it on her hand, elbow against the table.

"Don’t worry, James. It’s just love, and a little sibling rivalry."


End file.
